


【TSV】Good Boy

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: EE生日快乐！因为她说想看这篇就又翻出来写了写改了改，至少成了个相对完整的故事。乐团小提琴手糖爹B x 音乐学院学生双性E，年上四岁年龄差，设定瞎搞剧情扯淡，除了他俩相爱都不真实。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【TSV】Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetE/gifts).



Brett最近有了个小麻烦。  
这个小字不仅指代“年龄小”，也的确只能算得上小提琴手生活中的“小”麻烦。毕竟小提琴手今年生活中的大麻烦可太多了，于是就连意外和个小孩子滚上了床都只能算得上小麻烦。  
Eddy Chen，他的小麻烦，也是他的学弟。他们同个导师，刚好差了四岁，所以Brett毕业的时候Eddy刚好入学。他们本来并不应该有任何交集，如果不是Brett是在学校本地找的当地乐团的工作，而Eddy也正好在那一年的圣诞节上门祝贺，他们甚至根本不会认识。  
然而命运是再无常不过的东西，今天只是在老师客厅里知道了名字的小学弟第二天晚上就成了在Gay Bar里拉着他手腕问他要不要来的小婊子。Brett想说自己只是被朋友拉过来的，他对男生没兴趣，却在Eddy拉着他的手往自己的裙子里放的时候摸到了特殊的裂缝，成了那双腿间第一位客人。  
“...你为什么找我？”Brett第二天早上坐在床上问正抖着腿穿衣服的Eddy，见对方抖得实在太厉害忍不住握住了对方的肩膀，“...为什么不告诉我——”你是第一次？  
“...我知道你很有钱，前辈。我缺钱。“Eddy忍着疼认真说道，看着Brett一瞬间由诧异转向敏锐的眼神，握紧了手中的床单，“...我要上学，我想拉琴。”  
...Brett没想到最后竟然等来了这样的结果，他一时被他的小学弟这样的心机感到震慑却又不知为何因为那句“我想拉琴”轻而易举地原谅了对方，对方眼神里有的只是坚毅，是虽万人亦往矣的破釜沉舟，他沉思了一会儿，低声说你先换衣服，然后就利落穿起衣服出了门。而听到门关上的瞬间Eddy终于忍不住泄了气一样瘫在床上，他任由被对方从上到下扫视的恐惧和酸涩漫过全身，昨晚Brett发现他是第一次的时候已经非常努力让他放松，但不管怎么说一半残缺的身体和过于紧张敏感的神经还是让他只在最后享受到了一丝乐趣，而此刻的疼痛和酸胀更是让他忍不住一拳垂在床单上，他又突然想起昨天在老师家的时候。

“...抱歉Eddy，我能帮你的真的很有限。”他的导师拍了拍他的肩膀，撇过头似乎有些不敢看他几乎是一瞬间流落出满眼失望的学生，“...你该知道，学音乐实在是非常...昂贵的课程。”  
“...不，抱歉，这本来就是我的问题。”青年故作轻松地摊摊手，“我原本以为可以靠助学贷款——”  
“助学贷款毕竟只是一部分。”他的老师摇摇头，目光游移着不知怎的就突然落在他曾经的学生身上，感叹道，“...毕竟不是谁都有Brett的身家，其实也不需要到他们家那种程度，但他家完全不在意他在我们这样的小城市随便当一个名不见经传的乐手...”  
“...那位学长——前辈，家里很...？”Eddy顺着导师的眼神向Brett看去，看到对方穿着西服在圣诞树边和似乎是对方的同学谈笑风生，只是一个很普通的人啊。  
“他也算是他们那一届我教的学生里拉得最好的之一了，应该是能进好几个大剧院的，不知道为什么在我们这样的小城市里留了下来，”导师低声说着，似乎不想惊动任何人，“我也问过他，他说他就是很喜欢这个城市，所以就留下来了，后来我才知道他们家根本不需要他赚钱，所以...”老人家似乎感觉到身边学生的僵硬，才意识到自己说的有些太多了，他连忙拍了拍学生的肩膀，接着却还是不忍地离开了——毕竟在场有这么多的学生。  
人和人之间就是能差这么多吗？  
Eddy记得自己当晚疯狂地在校内的论坛上寻找这个名叫“Brett Yang”的他的学长，他原本只是为了证明对方只是一个纨绔子弟，上音乐学院不过是来随便玩闹的，结果却惊讶地发现有关对方的帖子很多都是校内的官方新闻和仰慕者的讨论，他随便点开对方的一版巴赫的官录，在十几分钟的沉默后又点开下一次对方比赛的录像、二重奏的录像、四重奏的录像、作为独奏的录像、乐团首席...  
Brett Yang是认真的。Eddy在天光乍现时把头埋进自己的双手间，混合着嫉妒、憧憬和佩服的过于混乱的感情几乎能让人发疯，他还是疯狂地羡慕对方，但已经不是羡慕对方的家世，而是羡慕着那种专注看向琴弦时的傲慢，这是个和他一样为小提琴痴狂认真的人。

打开门声音打断了他的回忆，他这才发现自己居然还没开始换衣服，青年七手八脚想爬起来却在混乱中拉到了痛处，于是Brett走进门的时候正看到Eddy捂着小腹倒在床上，他连忙伸手去扶对方坐下，床单上混合着精液和血丝的湿痕已经干了，却还是让Brett狠狠皱起眉。然而面前脸色苍白却还是咬着牙不肯出声的学弟让他实在是没办法多责怪一个字，他叹了口气，伸手把兜里的药拿出来，“还好我找到了药店，不是处方药，但还是试着用用吧，如果明天还是不舒服就去医院，我出钱。”  
学弟猛地抬起头看向他，微张着嘴不知所措的模样，Brett这才想起对方是第一次，于是又头疼起来，这就是他不愿意和雏做的原因，他忍着不耐烦说，“你不是说你想拉琴吗，你想要钱吧？”  
“...是。”Eddy的眼神垂下去，莫名让Brett有了种欺负了对方的感觉，像是小狗委屈地落下耳朵，他没发现自己放轻了声音，“...我不知道这是怎样操作的一种形式，我会去问问我的朋友，但至少我会担负你的学费和生活费，而你——“  
“只要你打电话给我，只要不是在练琴，我随叫随到。”Eddy抢过话头，眼睛里还有水光，但抬头已经是狠绝倔强的模样，“我不需要你负担我全部的学费，只要助学贷款外的那部分就好了，至于我的生活费我会自己赚——”  
“难道你现在不就是在赚吗？”Brett打断他的声音，皱起眉的样子看上去比往日严肃许多，“你又要打工又说我叫你随叫随到，所以学习的时间呢？练琴的时间不需要吗？”  
“...”Eddy怎么都没想到自己居然被教训了，他张大着嘴抬头看Brett，却发现对方非常的认真，几乎可以说比任何时候都认真，“...我只是一年多没上学，学校里到底需要做什么我还是记得很清楚的。我负担你所有的学费...好吧学费只负担你助学贷款外的那部分，生活费我全出。而你——”Brett眯着眼睛思索，“...我也不记得我都得到过哪些具体的奖项和具体的科目了，你到我家来我给你看我以前的成绩单，我不要求你全部都达到，但我要先看到你的成绩。”  
“现在，把腿张开，我给你上药。”

Eddy和Brett认识的第三天，学弟拎着自己的琴去给学长拉了一下午，几乎是挨了一下午的骂。Brett开着车带Eddy出门吃饭，看着低着头几乎抱着腿画圈圈的人还是忍不住夸了一句，下一秒就收获了一个哭得乱七八糟的学弟，于是Brett不得不停下车去买纸巾。  
那个圣诞假期他们都没做，Eddy在Brett家拉足了一个圣诞假，直到两人在Brett家庆祝他第一个月的第一名时才酒后乱了第一次性，一发不可收拾。于是之后的每个星期朋友们都能看到Eddy往外跑，问他去干什么，他就说打工，倒也没什么问题。

疫情期间是他们认识之后难得没有见面的时候，等到Eddy终于有机会出校门的时候他们居然大概有差不多一个多月没有见过面了。  
他一接到对方有空的电话就往这边赶，谁知道一进门就给人一把按在门边，那人的手熟练地拉开拉链，直接跪在地上给了Eddy一个深喉。愣是哪个男性估计都受不了这种待遇，更何况Brett舔舐Eddy阴茎上的青筋的同时还顺便捞过一旁的润滑直接塞了两根指头按压对方阴穴里靠近穴口的敏感点，试图把那个已经被Brett操得多情的穴道更快地打开。  
他们疫情前几乎每周都会见面，一见面免不了就在做爱，那个软濡滑腻的穴道早就熟悉了开拓者的滋味，虽然已经有一个多月不曾被开拓，却不等本人反应就谄媚地开始收缩。更何况小提琴手像是故意要让他没办法拒绝，直接上来就冲着Eddy最敏感的几个地方下手，唇舌侍候男性的阴茎、手指挑逗女性的阴穴，只是贴在阴茎侧的青筋上吸吮就直接榨出年轻人颤抖的第一波精来，后面的阴户也开开合合地收紧，被用力地顶开。  
Brett喜欢在Eddy高潮的时候操他，不得不说实在是个很恶趣味的兴趣，每次年轻人只是被他的阴茎顶进女穴都能直接弓起腰来，像是要把身体的掌控权直接送给Brett，这个实际在真正欺负人的恶劣男人。Brett当然从来都是直接受益者，毕竟有谁会不愿意看到自己的身下人一副泪眼模糊的崩溃情态呢，更何况自从他们第一次做的时候Brett就发现了Eddy的腰敏感得不像话的事实，他几乎每一次都能从对方口中得到几句带泪的求饶，甚至只是因为摸了摸Eddy的腰。  
他把对方的东西直接通过吻还给对方，看着对方因为被压着吻而被迫吞咽的喉头终于感到了一丝满意。年轻人的体温大多时候熨帖，体内更是缠绵，早就习惯了性爱的身体比本人不知诚实多少倍，至少Brett的阴茎每次都能得到满意的回答，Eddy估计到现在都没完全反应过来，撑着鞋柜的手肘还在颤抖，本人更是有些支撑不住得往下滑，被Brett一把捞起来，亲吻抖动的眉宇。他耐心地等着人的高潮结束，直到对方的穴道不再那么紧缩着夹他才低低问道，“好些吗？”  
“你疯了吧——”Eddy一想到自己大概在开门的五分钟之后就射了出来恨不得敲晕自己，但体内Brett的阴茎已经开始顶弄，他只得发出一声呻吟，由着年长者拉起他的腿，更好地用力。  
“舒服吗？”Brett不理他的抱怨，直接把人抱起来放在鞋柜上操，果然Eddy立刻没声儿了，抬起手捂住眼睛，试图把自己埋起来来逃避这个永远没办法回答的问题，但只是看两人交合处还一吸一吮着那根硬物的模样都没法让人相信他没有享受其中。Brett忍不住在灯光下用手指去挑那瓣阴唇，看着人只露出来一截红透的耳根有些心痒。  
“抱歉今天有点急...”他并不比Eddy冷静多少，此刻也不过是最后一点理智作祟，久违的线上乐团排练比他们想象中更加糟糕，指挥直接挥袖而去留乐团面面相觑。他们的首席的和副首席都不幸家里出了事，最后兜兜转转居然轮到他临时顶上，压力远超过他只在一提位置上坐着的时候。他也是在这个时候才发现Eddy之前在他身边絮絮叨叨的模样竟然如此让人思念，所以不顾他们只在周末见面的约定脑子一热就打了电话。  
原本以为对方还是没办法出门，然后没想到这个人居然就真的气喘吁吁地出现在他面前了。他根本压抑不住真正触摸到对方体温时感到的满腹说不清道不明的感情，明明是非常的思念以至于只想着能听到声音看到人就好了，然而关上门终于把人仔细看了一遍的瞬间Brett终于彻底放弃似的承认，他只想把自己埋进对方温热的身体中。

Eddy被他的精液呛到咳了没两下就又被一把拽了起来，被直播折腾了一上午的小提琴手劲大得让他发疼，被一把拉到腿上以后对方的手指只是随便在他的前穴里扩张了几下就又操了进来，龟头顶到最深处的时候让Eddy不由得又干呕了几下，握着纸巾的手不由得发抖，从嘴里掉出一团刚刚还没来得及咽下去的精液。他忍不住轻轻拍了Brett的肩膀几下，直接被小提琴手狠狠打了几下屁股，他被操了几遍了身体敏感得碰哪儿都又疼又爽，于是那点还没脱口的抱怨又成了呜咽。对方刚还在打他的手又暧昧地揉着会阴，沿着后背的线条一寸寸上滑，轻柔地抚摸那些印在人身后的牙印和红痕，诱哄他，“吞下去，乖孩子。”  
Eddy意识模糊地想说我肚子里现在除了精液都没别的东西了，但Brett还是看到他乖乖地动了动喉咙，艰难地吞咽了下去，随着Brett的动作前后摇晃着，从眼角又挤出几滴泪来。他眼睛早哭肿了，现在疼得麻木，然而对方还是没放过他，继续操他被磨得通红的阴户，揉捏他肿大的阴蒂榨出他的高潮。  
“你他妈打算搞死我吗，Brett Yang？”Eddy恨不得能在对方身上咬两个洞出来，然后现实却是他压根拿小提琴手没辙，“一个月没见而已——“  
“...而已？”Brett嗤笑。  
“唔——嗯、？”Eddy还正疑惑Brett怎么突然停了动作突然就一下被体内那根依旧火热的阴茎更深地凿进了穴道内，等等那个位置——！  
“今天射在里面怎么样，bro？”小提琴手慢条斯理的话和极速运动的阴茎怎么看都不像是一致的，只可惜这个时候还是完全不知道自己哪里说错了话的人只能一下夹紧了他还缠在对方腰上的两条腿，手也一下捂住了嘴，试图堵住那点压抑不住的呻吟。  
Brett不再思考那句直接点燃自己的话，专心地更用力往里动作，Eddy的女穴窄小，没多时就被无往不利的阴茎找到了宫口，用力往里凿的时候直接让本来还往后缩着背不由得想逃的Eddy一声哽咽，嘴里一串口水含不住地掉在Brett的衬衫上，连带着几滴生理泪水，这件衬衫多半也是难逃一劫了。  
他们不常操进宫口，更何况Brett今天根本没戴套，然而被操的人这个时候哪还想得到这些。他早就把全部的信任交付了这个不过认识了半年的男人，此刻只觉得从身体深处传来又疼又爽的感觉几乎要直接把他钉死在Brett的阴茎上，全身上下的皮肤在这一刻都敏感得像是初生的婴儿一样，和对方接触的皮肤更是滚烫难耐，让他摩挲着想逃。  
“呜啊、别，你混蛋——”他车轱辘话来回滚也就这些，此时像是可怜的小兽一样在Brett的阴茎下抖动，从更深处涌出更多的水来，温热的巢穴不断蠕动绞紧的感触让Brett也发出几声低吟，他凑上去在对方的琴吻上落下一个更深的吻痕，嘴里带着热气和Eddy耳语，“不舒服吗Eddy、”被忍无可忍的人一把拉下来吻住，在痴缠的唇舌之间带出啧啧水声。  
年长者占据了主动把人压着操，还试图掠夺对方所有的呼吸，Eddy很快就撑不住地想把人拉开，从嘴边流出几声哭腔，咳嗽了两下又被扯回去亲吻。他的手肘还撑着鞋柜，但脱力的身体是早就撑不住的模样，整个手臂都在发抖，被Brett一把拉住环上他的脖颈，最后只能无力地拽着人的领子，修剪整齐的指尖无规律地颤抖着，抓紧人的领子绷紧又松开，似乎试图努力跟上对方的节奏，但却只能被压着完全适应对方的节奏。  
Brett觉得他要射了，他知道Eddy也差不多要高潮了，对方缩不回去的舌尖让他伸手亵玩了几下，直到人发出干咳才不舍地收回手。那张脸上这个时候只想要高潮的表情可真是太漂亮了，如果是平时的他大概会对自己现在的评价嗤之以鼻甚至感到无比尴尬，但在这个肾上腺素和多巴胺一起作用的时刻他只会用自己最大的力气把阴茎顶在人的宫腔里，试图让那点窄小的腔体吞咽进自己所有的精液。人类最本能和原始的欲望交缠在两人之间，谱出一首最为淫荡也最为伟大的协奏曲，他在感觉自己要射了的时候同时撸动Eddy的阴茎，试图把对方送上完全的高潮，直接咬住了对方颤抖的唇瓣。

当他们的呼吸都渐渐平稳下来时Eddy才发现他的声带像是被糊住了一样——他试图不去思考到底是被什么糊住了，他咳嗽了好几下，被Brett轻柔地拍着背才喘匀了气。对方放下他已经被扯得发疼的大腿，说了句忍一下试图把自己撤出来。Eddy边抖边往后缩，分开时两人同时发出了一声喘息。那根阴茎即使是没勃起的模样都是沉甸甸的一根，让人很难想象他发育并不完整的女性生殖器居然可以把对方完整吃进去那么多，Eddy只觉得稍微思索一下脸都又要烧起来了。而伴随着对方的动作那些他狭小子宫容纳不进去的精液也顺着阴道滑了出来，透明和白浊混在一起的液体从阴唇里涌出来的样子很是煽情，更何况本人就在面前还盯着他看，Eddy浑身僵硬得甚至不知道该怎么面对这样的情况。他们几乎没有内射过，他也是第一次有这样诡异的感觉，刚刚快感过甚，他对对方射进来的事实毫无知觉，如今感觉到体内有液体在往外滑他本能地想缩紧，然而被Brett灼灼的目光烫到，一下又手足无措了。就连被对方盯着的阴部感觉都开始发烫起来，那颗本来还被包裹住的阴蒂也在阴唇被拉扯的过程中露了出来，在几乎实质性的目光中开始勃勃地跳动，几乎像是心脏在跳动一样。  
Brett舔了舔嘴唇，从身上扯下已经被折腾得不轻的可怜衬衫，罩在Eddy的大腿上。说实话Eddy觉得他还不如别给他，曾包裹着Brett的衬衫只是轻轻放在他身上都让他开始颤抖，似乎有对方的气息流进他的鼻腔里，更加霸道地占领这具属于对方的身体，无情地剥开他的每一寸，在上面刻上对方的名字。  
“...你今天到底怎么了？”他努力试图拯救自己的屁股，在对方的衬衫落在自己身上后终于开始意识到应该拉起自己的衣服，只是努力很微弱，反抗者自己的意志极度不坚定，掌权者却完全知道自己想干什么，所以拉下橘色T恤的手被直接握住，在两人面前被直接压在一旁。下一秒那件橘色T恤就被往上掀开，对方的头凑了过来，轻轻吻了他的心口。  
Eddy输得彻底，或许从最开始试图爬上Brett的床就决定了这个结局。那件还搭在他身上却没有丝毫作用的衬衫在他们中间被蹂躏，早就失了原先的模样，只是等待下一个被掀开的时间。年轻人被小提琴手煽情的动作蛊惑，此刻怕是有人要他心头血都能点头答应，更何况那样轻柔的好像情人的吻落在他的心口，只会让人的心跳得几乎像是要蹦出来，他呜咽了一声，弱得不像话，握着Brett手腕的手此刻简直像是在鼓励他对他做更多。  
心动时只是一个发旋都能让人激动不已，Eddy此刻的反应也不过如此，Brett没碰他任何地方，只是把他的左乳咬进嘴里吸吮就让他全身都开始不由自主地颤抖，在衬衫下甚至都没过多抚慰就已经射了两次的阴茎又一次挺立起来，他已经勃起第三次了，而面前的人也不过在他体内射了一次，这让Eddy有些害怕，他几乎已经可以想到未来的三天他们都会过着怎样的淫靡生活。  
他会废掉的吧。这个想法让他发抖得更厉害了，然而Brett却只是抬头看了他一眼，继续把那颗已经肿大的乳头含进嘴里，这一次不只是乳头了，就连旁边深色的乳晕也一起被咬住。对方反客为主地握住抓紧他的两只手腕，把他整个人都压在墙上，西裤只是解开了拉链露出那根已经开始勃起的阴茎，暧昧地在他的腿间的衬衫上滑动，白色的衬衫上肉色的阴茎色情得让Eddy几乎眩晕，他几乎怀疑对方就是故意的，让他隔着一层衬衫被触碰还不如让他被直接操进去呢！他能感受到他的身体比之前更加柔软和湿润，刚刚的一场性爱就像是粗暴的前戏一样把他的身体彻底打开了，现在就连还在从体内滑出来的精液都变成了煽情的产物，搅动着两人之间的情欲风暴。  
“...今天乐团的排练很不理想。”  
寂静的门廊里终于有了除了呻吟和水声外的声音，Eddy反应了好一会儿才发现Brett居然是在回应他的话，他下意识回了一句怪不得，下一秒Brett的眼睛就直直地盯着他，他们离得太近了，这下Eddy甚至能看清Brett的眼睛里那一点小小的黑色。一场性爱似乎完全没有对Brett有任何影响，小提琴手白皙的脸上甚至没有一点潮红，几乎让Eddy开始怀疑是这个人刚刚和自己做过爱吗？  
他是第一次这么认真地盯着Brett的脸看，一时间呼吸都轻了，对方眯缝着的眼睛下是好几颗小痣连在一起，在鼻尖和眼角附近跳跃。小巧的鼻子下是因为不喜欢喝水而满是裂痕的嘴唇，小巧的下巴和同样白皙的脖颈，只是这张脸完全看不出对方凶狠直接的风格。Brett是标准的亚裔身材，身形看上去并不壮实，Eddy却很清楚对方小臂上的有着漂亮的肌肉曲线，这是常年练琴的结果，他也有，但不知道为什么放在对方身上却显得格外特别。除此之外他没有一点看上去有魅力，甚至因为平日里时常熬夜而耷拉着眼皮，随便套着不知道是什么时候买的T恤长裤，经常看起来格外困倦。就连Eddy最初见到对方时都没有正眼看过自己这位已经毕业的前辈，只是因为对方同样身为亚裔的身份而多有了些留意，又怎么能想到在见面后一个月他们就滚上了床然后开始了每周的见面。  
他在酒吧见到对方的第一眼才发现只是几颗痣都可以显得人多情而富有魅力，此时仔细打量更是迷幻得如梦似幻，好似回到他们最初见面的时候。Brett被他盯得有些受不了，想往后拉开距离却直接被Eddy一把托住脸，那双一直水润的唇此刻在灯光下被对方的舌头一扫Brett就立刻绷紧了小腹，Eddy总是会在不经意之间让他充满了欲望，他之前一直不理解怎么会有男生的嘴唇时时刻刻都像是涂了过多的唇膏一样晶亮水润，只让看到的人充满了想吻他的冲动。更何况那双厚唇含着自己的东西时只会让人更想使劲揉搓他，挤出更多的汁水。  
“前辈真好看”那双同样水润的眼睛里此刻满满的全是信任和躲不掉的爱意，被认真地注视着一次就已经足够让人满足，然而那爱意从眼底流泻出来的时候更让人想占据他的全部眼神。Brett把人拉得更近，两人的呼吸似有若无地交缠在一起，唇间只是轻微触碰就是战栗，Eddy被他勾引得像只吃不到肉骨头的小狗，水都快从那双眼睛里掉出来了，呼吸急促地想凑上来吻他。Brett充分享受这个时刻，被追逐、注视的时刻，Eddy满足了他身体欲望的同时还给了他更多的心理上的满足，他享受着被自己的后辈仰视的感觉，尤其当那双眼睛被他笼上欲望，却仍然奋不顾身地奉献自己的时刻，他像是玩弄一尾想要他钩上食物的鱼，不断地诱惑着对方、变换着鱼钩放下的位置，和他的鱼玩捉迷藏，直到鱼钩刺穿了鱼的身体，而他得到了心爱的猎物——一只只属于他的、只会看着他的鱼。  
然而只是这么简单吗。  
若是只是欲望，多少只鱼都在钓鱼人的手中，但若是钓鱼人只想要那只颜色绚丽的鱼，那他就不得不针对那只鱼做决策，被吊着四处跑也无可是。只是那尾鱼心甘情愿跳进他池子里，于是他自以为得了猎物，沾沾自喜而未可知那有了鱼的池塘也是旋涡，卷着他下沉。  
他们终于接吻。Eddy大概也觉得刚才的话过于羞耻，夹着他的唇舌不让他动，他安抚式的抚摸小狗柔软的头发，对方像是被顺了毛一样露出满足的神色，从脸上又露出红晕来。温情的时刻结束了，钓鱼人要露出尖牙刺穿他的那尾鱼，若是他们这时候死去，三百年后人们发现他们的尸骨大概会奇怪怎么会有这样纠缠的尸体，连死亡都无法分开他们。  
唾沫交换只会在这个时刻显得足够煽情，他们的身体足够亲密又默契十足，只会给性爱锦上添花。Brett有意拉着Eddy做更多次，甚至被舔上上颚时有了或许生活在一起也未尝不可的可怕念头。他的敏感多疑让他对婚姻没有浪漫的幻想，而是更加亚裔式的柴米油盐，只在此刻有了突兀的想象——他们两个人，或许三个人的家。只是一个“家”字都让人眩晕，毕竟是从小刻在骨子里的隐晦念头。Eddy的眼睛里又灌了水——他真的很喜欢哭，被Brett舔掉，他有意换个舒服的地方，但年轻人却不管不顾地去追他的唇舌，甚至亲吻他脸上的痣，舔吻他的耳廓，用那种低沉的声音叫他Brett，于是他的经验和见闻也像年轻人一样抛在了脑后，只剩融为一体的渴望。

青年羞涩地分开双腿，盖着衬衫下的大腿根颤抖，于是Brett干脆没有扯开那衬衫，直接伸出手在衬衫底下缓缓伸出手指去探索，指尖不时就会碰到带着水渍和奇怪液体的大腿根部，每次只是碰到对方的一点皮肤都会让Eddy不由瑟缩，脸上红晕更深了一层，直到最后手指终于落在了水红的逼口附近，扯着窄小阴唇拉开穴口，伸出两根手指噗呲一声又插了进去。  
刚刚的高潮速度太快，Eddy甚至都没觉得自己反应过来就已经被对方肏上了高潮，已经被开拓一番的穴口非常轻易地接纳了小提琴手的两根手指，被手指弯曲开始抠挖里面的精液，一边巡视着自己的领地一边慢慢地送入更多。  
这样温和的体验实在少见，毕竟这年头不都讲效率和速度，就连打炮都要速度，Eddy显然对身体里奇怪的温和游移感到迷惑，他不自觉握紧Brett的肩膀，手指陷在对方窄小却肉呼呼的肩膀上，感到了某种奇异的紧张。他还坐在鞋柜上，长腿瑟缩着被分开，于是久违地感受到了某些羞耻，尤其是对方专注的眼神一直盯着衬衫下穴口的位置，几乎让那一块烧起来。  
“...你、快点...”他模模糊糊地小声催促，腿很想合上，可惜是他自己送到对方手上的，这个时候后悔也难，于是Brett抬头看Eddy，诱哄青年把唇送下来。  
接吻也很温柔，只是唇瓣相贴，每当Eddy想加深这个吻送出舌尖时Brett却会故意往后挪动一下，于是青年的舌尖就舔上了Brett的唇瓣上，而当Eddy向往后缩时Brett就又故技重施，凑上去吻他，一拉一扯之间只有水声啧啧在耳边绵密响起，对方慢条斯理地伸进四根手指拉扯穴口，撑大着穴口几乎成了一个圆，像是玩弄着自己最喜欢的玩偶，也让Eddy羞耻感更甚。  
他也开始捣乱，伸出手凑到Brett身后去捏对方肉肉的腰间，捏起一段肉的时候咯咯笑个不停，听到耳边Brett无奈地一声笑，“我身材太差了可真不好意思。”  
“Brett、前辈是不是也快到了要有啤酒肚的时候了？”Eddy不怀好意地笑，刻意无视对方手指软慢地在穴道里来回寻找的动作，不时鼻间响起一声轻哼，直到Brett的手指刮过某一片软肉，“唔——哈、什”诡异的快感直冲脑门，几乎立刻让他本是半勃的阴茎跳了起来。  
“...看起来我的手指还没有这么短。”Brett从下往上朝眨眨眼睛，在Eddy轻微颤抖的眼睛中露出个恶趣味的微笑，“好深啊，Eddy”  
食指回到刚刚那一片开始刮搔，Eddy甚至来不及思考什么就已经开始高声呻吟起来，前所未有的体验从阴穴深处直接跳上脊背最后冲上脑门，只是用手指按压就产生了诡异的快感，他靠在Brett怀里脚趾绷紧小腿都抽抽，伸长的手臂只能无力地抓紧Brett的肩背，指尖陷入后背的皮肉。“呜、不，怎么、那里——”  
“我原本以为你不一定会有...”Brett也开始轻轻喘息起来，Eddy的身体和他贴得极近，几乎要黏在他身上，身体的中心大半都在他身上，只有可怜的一半臀瓣在鞋柜上可怜地抖动着，身体的重力把他往下压在Brett的手指上，让那根手指不用费更多力就能碰到那块已经开始变硬发烫的软肉，摩挲蹂躏碾压。两个人的阴茎挤压在一起，只是粗暴地黏黏腻腻地触碰彼此都产生轻微的快感，于是Brett干脆就着这个姿势把对方伏在自己的肩头，半抱半挪地把人扯进了自己的房间里那张柔软的大床上。

脊背靠在床上的一瞬间对方的手指终于滑了出来，Eddy喘息着捂着眼睛以为能得到一息喘息，结果下一秒对方就握着他的腰直接分开他的腿撸了两把自己的硬物就抚着龟头滑了进去，刚刚的润滑和之前一次射进去的精液这次全都成了帮凶，直接让Brett的阴茎进入得极深，几乎让Eddy以为那根鸡巴在操他的内脏。  
他抓紧床单呜咽了一声，长腿难耐地叠起，成了M字，于是Brett抓着他的手搂住自己的腿弯，专注地抓着对方的腰去找那块已经红肿的敏感区。“抓紧。”他轻轻握在青年的手上按了按，声音里带着轻微的喘息和笑意，“不然待会儿爽过头了——”四处顶撞的阴茎终于准确无误地戳在了那块让人崩溃的区域，逼出Eddy一声尖叫和眼里的生理泪水。  
一切都乱套了。Eddy无意识抓着自己的腿弯，从水穴掉出的液体和汗液不时滑在大腿根，沿着大腿往下滑到腿弯，从阴穴深处传来的酸爽难耐甚至比之前操进子宫还让人浑身无力，如果之前多是疼痛痒意以及最后射在子宫里的精液的饱胀感，那现在的感觉就是酸涨无力、以及直接刺激你身体最敏感区域的强制高潮。Eddy可以看到自己硬得发疼的阴茎在空气中可怜地来回摇晃，渴望得到一丝抚慰，然而却被单方面无视了浑身湿漉漉的小狗渴望的眼神，肿胀难耐的阴茎只是缺少一点点的刺激就可以射出来，却没有任何可以得到摩擦的机会，于是小狗的嘴里甚至带出了欲求不满的哭腔，阴穴里的刺激带来的甚至已经不是快感而是无力和几乎让人恐惧的刺激，却一下下刺激着前面的阴茎，让他掉下前液和混合的液体，却始终在爆发的边缘来回徘徊，让人崩溃。  
“Brett、呜，求你——求你、碰碰、呜啊...”Eddy眼底满是泪水，根本看不清小提琴手的眼睛，浑身都颤抖着，明明可以自己伸手去抚慰自己的阴茎却始终握着腿根，死死地紧抓那一块皮肤甚至让那里红肿得发疼，而双腿间那根挺立的鸡巴则只能到处甩着泪，可怜巴巴地掉一些液体下来。  
“不行。”小提琴手带着喘息的声音响起的同时，深入的顶撞又一次精确顶在早已是被刺激过度的敏感带，让青年的腰无力地挺起，却只是被握着腰往施虐者的方向带，“不准碰。射出来给我看。”  
Eddy最后的一丝意识想反驳怎么可能，然而对方话语中莫名的期待和热切落在自己身上视奸自己的目光却让他居然诡异地升起了一丝满足对方愿望的冲动。Brett的手落在Eddy的脸颊边轻柔挑起小狗柔软的栗色发丝，“...Eddy，你可以的，是吗？”伴随着这句问询的同时却是几近残忍地顶弄，让青年发出几乎崩溃的呻吟，“呜、我...我、哈，啊、我，不——”  
他想说我不行，然而下一秒对方就直接凑上来吻住了他的嘴唇，把那些否定的话全都吞进嘴里，却故意避开了高挺的阴茎，几乎偏执病态地在青年的耳边低语，“你可以的、呼，为了我、可以吗？”摩挲对方的耳廓和脸颊。  
为了Brett...Eddy的思绪彻底走失了，身体的快感和疼痛甚至酸涩都已经变成了混乱成一团的渴求，只剩对方的声音和那道热切的目光望着自己的眼睛，几乎是狂乱地握着他，“可以吗、Eddy，Eddy...”  
他发出了一声几乎不像是人类声音的尖叫嘶吼，伴随着Brett彻底地没入，下一秒那根几乎要红肿到裂开的阴茎终于在空中吐出了清液白浊混合在一起的液体，甚至落在Eddy的胸膛上，然后随之而来的就是Brett在他耳边的闷哼以及女穴里爆出的白浊，从阴茎旁滴滴答答地渗出来，掉在床上。  
“...好孩子。”他的daddy在他耳边带着满意的笑意啄吻Eddy的脖颈，甚少被认可的青年甚至来不及感到狂喜就彻底跌入了黑暗一片，徒留身边的小提琴手错愕了一瞬，接着在确定了对方只是睡着了之后终于放下心来，把吻轻柔落在青年颤抖的眼睑上，留下呢喃低语，“...daddy的好孩子。”

Eddy昏睡着，还不知道此刻他身边开始替他清洗并换上自己的衣服的小提琴手在思考些什么，他们只是偌大的音乐学院里的普通有缘的前后辈，如果不是Eddy刚好缺钱而Brett又正好有钱他们的关系甚至也就是见过一面擦肩而过的陌生人。  
然而大概这就是所谓命运，总会在你应该遇到什么人的时候带来什么人，gay bar里的遥遥相望和Eddy前所未有的勇气成全了他们，于是之后的鱼水之欢巫山云雨都成了定式，杨博尧拨开的糖果被陈韦丞一口咽了进去，当他顺着杨博尧的手指向上寻找更多的糖果时就成了杨博尧的囊中之物，成了他的daddy的好孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 日常吟唱双性群体生活非常困难；不要为了钱去走捷径，文中是糖爹，而现实中尤其是捐卵请自行微博有非常多的科普帖；不想生一定要戴套一定要吃药，约炮一定要体检最好能自己找房间以防被拍；性生活并不可耻但一定要多看科普！  
> （这篇的内容大部分其实发过，只是删减了中间一部分然后加了开头2k5的剧情和结尾3k大概5k字差不多，还有个下或者中下的后续，有个写了一半的番外，之后会补上


End file.
